Love Destiny of the Princess
by darklydivine268
Summary: Do you remember my "Quest for Truth, Destiny and Love?" This is the sequel. PoTC LoTR Willy Wonka Don Juan DeMarco cross-over. Humor.


CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE'S BEGINNING OF LOVE  
  
Bladyn-Krystal Rayne Skylark aka Princess Lark Dove Swan of Mirkwood was in an emotional turmoil. She often cried herself to sleep while writing poetry about the family she never had. She hid the poems from her husband, the amazingly attractive Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, the prince of the Woodland elves of Woodland. His hair was long and cornflower blonde and it flowed romantically as th e wind ran it's fingers through it. It shone with the shine of the sun on a sunny or partly cloudly day. His eyes were the color of said sky on a clear day. His skin was like a porcelain doll only softer and tastyer. His ears were perfetcly pointed and he didn't have one blemish onhis body which the Princess often liked to caress.   
  
"My princess, life has begun anew." Legolas the prince of Woodland and husband to the Princess.  
  
"Yes, my prince, it has. I can't wait to see the world now since we're traveling on your newly fashioned and super perfect elven ship."she siad while holding his hand and walking onto the boat.  
  
CHAPTER 2: ROYAL DEPARTURE OF LOVE  
  
"I have bad news" uttered prince Leglaos to his princess. "I cannot go to Prot Royal with you for I have other matters to atend to. Pleas go without me it would be unfair of me to keep ther rest of the world from celebrating your boeuty while i selfishly keep it tomyself. Go to Port Royal alone but keep me in yor thoughts, my love."  
  
"Oh Legolas, i love you." Lark Dove Swan ran into his arms and they kissed passionatley whie standing in the ocean. Her new purple gown was sopping wet with water and dripped watter as Legolas carried her onto the boat. "I love you" he yelled as the boat took off, a teer streaming down his face.  
  
"My heart will go on..." she sang in a beautiful tone.   
  
CHAPTER 2: THE ISLAND O F LOVE  
  
When Princess Lark Dove Swan arrived to the island she was taken agast by the beautiful sites and the beautiful man who greeted her there. He strode gracefully with grace like a graceful horse running wildly in the green grass of grace. He wore a white shirt that the breeze blew open revealing his pectoralis major, his pants were revealing of his gluteus maximus which was tight and firm. He introduced himself to the Princess.  
  
"Hola Princess and bienvenido I am Don Juan de Marco, the worlds greatest lover" he said in a romantic french accent. "I can make any woman love me, even a woman as radiantly beautiful as you, my sensual cupcake of fantasy" Princess Love Dark Swan began to blush madly even though she was used to such complements about her ravenous beauty.  
  
"Oh, Don Juan, you say such lovely things. I want to live here with you forever!" She cried, throwing her arms around h im.  
  
"I know you do, my stroodle atractivo de la tostadora del amor but you can not for you are married to that prince Legolas with such sexy blond hair and green eyes like la hierba. I know I might be the world's greatest lover but you are my amor prohibito and i cannott take you. Me disculpo." Don Juan de Marco's eyes teared up as he cried. He proceeded to rip open his shirt and wipe his tears on it. He writhed and writhered on the floor in such agony, as though his love had been forbidden.  
  
"Forget about him, Don Juan, I want only you and to be on this island forever to love you." she yelled, running as fast as she could in his direction.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE PIRATE OF LOVE  
  
"Not so fast there, love." Said a strangely attractive man dressed as a pirate. "You're coming with me first. It's my island and I Have all the rum you need. Don't go with him," he paused "I think he's a eunuch." "How dare you say such crude things in front of a lady" Princess Lark Dove Swan said, smacking him across the face.  
  
"I didn't deserve that." he whispered, swaying closer to the girl, "Just what's your name anyway?"  
  
"It is..." she hesitated, "Bladyn Krystal Rayne Skylarke. I ended up on this island by accident. My husband will be back for me shortly."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Let me introduce myself. I am Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. I'm a pirate, bonnie lass, a pirate." He growled.  
  
"Oh no, not a pirate. And the Black Pearl, did you say? She said running far and fast away.  
  
"I'll find you and you will follow me onto the Black Pearl, I'll ge tyou! Don't leave me here, darling, I HAVE RUM!!!!!!!!"  
  
The princess rested behind a grass-green hill and tried to sort out her emotions. She had fallen in love with Captain Jack. His hair wasa dreadlocked and brown, his beard braided, his breath smelled of pale ale but he was oozing with handsominity. And then there was Don Juan de Marco, a noble lover and very sexxxy. Somehow strangely, the two men looked similar. Were they brothers. Just then, she heard from far off a voice singing. She followed the lovely voice and ran into....  
  
CHAPTER 4: PRINCESS AND THE LOVE FACTORY  
  
"If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to, do it." The voice sang. It was coming from a man cladd in a purple suit with bottle-green pants. He also wore atop hat atop his blonde/brown hair. He turned around and motion for the Princess Lark Dove Swan to come closer.   
  
"They call me Willy Wonka and this is my Chocolate Factory. Are you the Princess Lark Dove Swan?" He asked gently.   
  
"Yes, I am, can you help me. This crazy pirate is after me!!!" She said, racing in.  
  
"Oh no, not Jack Sparrow!" he yelled, embracing the Princess.  
  
"That's Captain Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, if you will." stumbleing closer to the Princess and the chocolate love master. He smelled of some sort of alcholic beverage that the Princess could not identify for she had never even seen a bottle of Old E in her entire life and she had never drunk it either. "Now, I'm here for the princess, and it'd be for your best intrests that you didn't put up a fight, so hand her over." Jack dmemanded.  
  
"No, I will not!" Cried Mr.Wonka, taking the Princess's hand and running into a room with sugar coated walls of chocolate.  
  
"Oh, Princess, marry me!" Wonka exclaimed in a passion of breathlessness while Captain Jack wandered aimlessly, looking for them.   
  
"Mr.Wonka, I would love to." The princess repsplied. "But Im married to Legolas greenlieaf of the woodland elves."  
  
"He doesn't matter, Princess, stay here with me." They embraced eachother with lvoe and passion.  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE GREATEST LOVER, A PIRATE, A PRINCESS and A CHOCALATIER OF LOVE  
  
"No! Please do not doo this to me, my love, Princess." It was the debonair Don Juan deMarco. "Come with Me." He begged, singing her a love song.  
  
"Do not do this, Willy Wonka said. "It is a mistake. Stay with me."  
  
"Not over my dead body" the pirate yelled, dancing into the room. "You're mine Princess."   
  
"I think not." Came a third voice, from a British accent. "It is I, Will Turner, the blacksmith-turned-pirate-turned-lover."   
  
"Will I will take off with you. Rescue me!" The Princes yelled. Will jumped down from the balcony into the room with a fether in his hat. And litrally swept the princess off of her feet and into his manly embrace of tenderness.  
  
The two of them fled off and away from th epirate, lover and chocolatier. Their escape was grand, even though the Princess's glass slippers fell off of her feet and crac ked making Will carry her to the beach.   
  
CHAPTER 6: DISCORD OF LOVE  
  
The evil menacing and mechanical Jack Sparrow was waiting fot the two lovebirds at the beach inhis ship The Black Pearl. "Give me the princess Will, you don't know what she's supposed to be used for." Jack stuttered.  
  
"I know what she is and I love her and I will not let you take her to the Isla Del Taco!" Will screamed...  
  
"Neither shall I" echoed Don Juan, "I will fight you, Jack. At will's side" Don Juan said in his whispery voice.  
  
"As shall I" echoed Will Wonka. "We will fight you Jack!"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Thank you!" Yelled the pirate throwing a parrot at the love nest. "Give me the princess."  
  
Just then, Legolas the elf shot an arrow at Jack, nearly killing him but temporarily wounding him. He shot a cupid arrow at Jack's heart making him see and feel love with Elizabeth Swan. At that, he quickly drove his ship, The Black Pearl to Del Taco Island.  
  
"Will Turner, you shall not have this woman. She is mine and mine alone." Legolas said.  
  
"NO, I belong to nobody" screamed the Princess "Nobody but love!"  
  
The princess wrapped her arms around wills waist "I love you Will, take me with you whevereve you go!" She cried.  
  
"Princess, I love you more than I love anything in the world, even my sword" he said while doing a cool sword trick, "I shall fight that Legolas to the death."  
  
CHAPTER 7: BATTLE OF LOVE  
  
Will had his sword and Legolas had his bow and arrow and a dwarf named Gimli who had an ax. The Princess was distraught. She was used to men fighting over her but not with weapons, she quickly wrote a poem to ease her pain. "I love the way Will treats me like a queen/ I want will to be my King/ Will, will you let me be your bride?/Into the sunset on a stallion we shall ride..."  
  
They fought and fought until nightfall and then until daybreak never giving up until the other fell. From out of the sky came a flaming card. The Princess thought for a minute that she was hallucinating or dreaming. The card exploded in front of her eyes and she was sure that she was awake. A tall man in a khaki trench coat with red-brown hair and crimson on sable eyes approached her.  
  
"'Ello cher. Da name's Gambit." Gambit said in a cool and sexy Cajen accent.  
  
"Hi there, I'm the..." she was cutt off.  
  
"De Princess, no? Gambit heard lot about you."   
  
"Oh really?" She asked innoncently. "How I wish that they would stop fighting." She sighed.  
  
"Gambit can take care of dat cher." He explained and threw a flame card at the two drowsy fighters. "Voila"  
  
"Oh legolas she cried, embracing him. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you too but who is this strange man.?" Will asked while stepping on an unconscious yet beautful Legolas.  
  
"Gambit mon homme." He replied. "Gambit got news for you. Ya see, Princess 'ere, she's a mutant."   
  
"I'm a, I'm a what?" She cried, hugging Will."  
  
CHAPTER 8: STALLION OF LOVE  
  
"Don' worry bout it. You an' Will can both come to deh Institute. Will's a mutant, aussi." Gamit grinned.  
  
Will and the Princess Lark Dove Swan looked at eachother with deep passion and agreed that they should follow Gambit. The Cajen was pleased.  
  
"Au revoire, island!" They said as they hopped on too Gambit's extra stallion and rode into the sunset.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
